This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and which is not necessarily prior art.
Many vehicles are equipped with key location systems. As an example, some key location systems incorporate low-frequency antennas to identify the location of a key fob. However, these key location systems consume large amounts of energy and, in some instances, are only compatible with key fobs proprietary to the vehicle manufacturer. As such, there is a need for an efficient key location system for a vehicle.